


Pyrokinesis

by NanakiBH



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Riding, Roleplay, Violent Thoughts, daddy kink but it keeps getting faster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: In the whole world, there was only one person whose eyes resembled his own.





	Pyrokinesis

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out exactly as I wanted. I feel very accomplished. I just wish there were more fics like this.
> 
> Titled after a song by SaiB.

Beneath Shido's office window, Akechi thought the city looked small enough to hold in his hand. Even alone, he resisted the childish urge to lift his hand and spread out his fingers to see if it would really fit. Even if it could, he knew with sad certainty that he wouldn't be able to grasp it. The only hold he kept on anything was in the insignificantly metaphorical sense; the Phantom Thieves, public opinion, the tenuous threads of sanity...

The sight before his eyes was so distant. Everything was.

It felt like so long since it rained. He wished it would. Even when he silenced his thoughts, the buzzing at the back of his mind was relentless. It was only ever able to disappear when drenched in the granular sound of thousands of millions of raindrops striking and scattering on whatever surface they landed on. Without a metronome to evenly steady them, on their own, his thoughts were too disruptive. They shouted without speaking clearly, rising and joining together in a symphony of obnoxious dissonance.

He stood solitary upon the stage as both actor and audience to his mind's inescapable chaos.

Somewhere, in the miniature model of a city below him, that one who looked at him with such obstinate eyes was probably whispering the honesty of his feelings to the one he loved, tenderly tracing his thin fingers across that boy's pale skin. It was painfully easy to imagine their ecstasy, the gasping of his breath... They suited each other like a matching set, those two.

Akechi couldn't wait to break him. He was so anxious to do so, it made him feel restless.

If anything happened to him, the other would follow at his own hand. And then the rest.

Once they were dead, he wouldn't be troubled by the need to compare. Soon, he would also be dead, and then they'd finally be the same. That day of blissful release was within sight, but to ensure that he left the world without regret, there was something very important he needed to take care of first...

 

“My, look at that. You actually _are_ here.”

 

Him.

 

“Am I that surprising of a sight?” Akechi asked, pretending to be surprised. In Shido's eyes, he knew he couldn't have looked any different from the other fixtures on his desk. Perhaps a little shinier.

“My assistant told me you were waiting for me in my office. Lo and behold...” Looking at him over the upper edge of his glasses, Shido closed the door behind him before entering. Akechi remained standing where he was by the window as he watched him sit at his desk. Shido appeared to be cloaked in his usual air of disregard. Even as he continued to speak, his eyes were scanning the documents left out for him on his desk. “You'll have to excuse my presumptuous tone. It's just that whenever you're here, you have the presence of someone who very much wants to leave. So for you to appear of your own volition – it's very strange.”

“Oh? Is that how I seem?”

That was a little strange. It wasn't untrue, but Akechi thought he'd always done his best to make their interactions feel amicable. Everything was a balancing act, but he knew Shido better than anyone. He always had him right in the center of his palm where he wanted him, so it felt somewhat concerning to hear him make such a remark about his disposition.

But... Perhaps he'd always seemed that way to him and he simply hadn't said anything. It seemed stranger to assume that Shido would have suddenly noticed that something was amiss.

Shuffling the papers on his desk together, Shido set them aside and sat back in his chair. “Well. I can understand your restlessness in this atmosphere. You are just a child, after all. You'd rather be out doing something more stimulating.” He took a glance over his shoulder and pointed three fingers in Akechi's direction. Bang. “This place isn't your pace, is it?”

Akechi couldn't help but imagine the dread he would have felt had a real gun been pointed in his direction by those hands.

Nevertheless, what conscience he had wouldn't allow him to deny the point Shido made. The thought of standing over the Phantom Thieves' lifeless bodies gave him a thrill like no other. It made his pulse quicken, made his vision swim with a euphoric feeling akin to arousal.

“Ah...” Akechi nodded and steadied his breathing before those thoughts had a chance to escalate. He didn't want to let his excitement make him look unsightly. “I suppose you're right.”

Shido chuckled. “See? You can't hide anything from me. That look on your face...” He narrowed his eyes at him, leering, grinning with the toothy, twisted grin of a predator. “Very nice.”

Confused, Akechi lifted a hand and delicately touched the corner of his mouth.

His emotions were spilling out. He didn't know for how long he'd been grinning in such an uncontrollable manner, but the revelation made him feel vulnerable, like an animal already half-gutted, standing helpless before its pursuer.

“So? What brings you? I'm busy, you know.”

 

Why...?

 

“Status report.”

That wasn't the truth, but he knew he needed to say something before Shido became impatient. There was an honest answer, but he couldn't rightly recall it, especially after his senses had been shaken. It was shameful that he could misplace his thoughts that easily if he lost his composure. Shido wasn't the only one who was able to have that effect on him, lately...

“You have something to report?” Shido asked. He turned in his chair to face him and crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands in his lap.

Like that, Akechi had his undivided attention.

It was overwhelming.

“Ah-... Yes. Just that things are proceeding smoothly and according to plan. It won't be much longer now. If you wish to plan for celebrations, you could do so now without fear of overconfidence.”

“Celebrations, hm? What – do you want me to pat you on the head for doing as you were told?” Resting an elbow on the arm of his chair, Shido reclined and affected a look of boredom. “Don't get mistaken, Akechi-kun. I expected satisfactory results from you. No less. There's no need to tell me your progress until your work is complete. Your simpering is unbecoming.”

So Shido didn't like the look he was giving him... He seemed to like him more when he was grinning, when he was indulging in a sadistic daydream – when he let his dark inner self leak out and stain his outside.

“...Apologies, Shido-san.”

Shido nodded in a way that almost felt understanding. “Now tell me the real reason why you're here. Think about it this time.”

Akechi couldn't tell whether he was actually willing to wait for him. He didn't think he was capable of thinking quickly when he was under such sudden, blinding stress. He knew he wouldn't suffer any dire consequences if he simply apologized again and left, but he didn't think he'd feel satisfied if he let himself do that.

He went there for a reason.

Keeping a loose grasp on his self-control, he squeezed a few of his thoughts out of his head. “I... guess I wanted... to talk...?”

“Don't you do enough of that already?”

None of that 'talking' qualified. He never got to say the things he really wanted to say. He just wanted to open his mouth and let everything spew out so he could finally feel some relief inside his head. But even with Shido who knew a side of him that no one else was aware of, he was unable to speak freely.

It was stupid.

As if he thought that being his accomplice made Shido his confidant...

Well. Someday, and someday soon, he figured.

He was going to render him helpless, castrated of his power, and he'd finally get the satisfaction of whispering to him all of the things he wanted him to know. Akechi looked forward to that moment of release more than anything. It excited him so badly, he ironically wanted to tell Shido all about it.

A plan so brilliant... Even Shido would have to be proud.

In the meantime, he had to keep bending the truth for a little longer.

“I'm someone else on TV. I do a lot of talking, that's true... But it's sort of frustrating being the only one who knows what I'm really up to. I suspect you must feel similarly with your work.”

Shido's cold stare was unchanging. “Don't assume you know anything about the man you're speaking to, Akechi-kun.” Those words sounded like something that should have made Akechi laugh, but they only sent a cold chill through him. “So. You want to talk? Which Akechi will I be speaking with?”

Which?

No. It made sense. It wasn't surprising.

He was only speaking of Akechi the ace detective who smiled for the cameras and the Akechi who presented himself before him in the privacy of his office. He couldn't have been aware of his true persona.

Still, saying it out loud was...

“Shido-san's... Akechi.”

Humiliating.

Humiliating how easily those words danced from his lips and formed them into a cloying smile.

A smirk of his own formed on Shido's face. Planting both feet on the floor, he turned his seat back around. “Very well. Come.” He patted the corner of his desk, instructing him to come and sit. “Tell me what you want to tell me.”

Suddenly, Akechi wanted nothing more than to do exactly that – to tell him about the horrible daydreams he had in which he was strangling him. At every second of every day, he was killing him in his head. He fantasized about destroying his ego, stepping on his manhood, crushing him, pulverizing him, mashing him to gore beneath his heels.

And then...! And then...!

Then...

Mm. But he couldn't tell him about that.

So disappointing... He couldn't think of a single other thing to say.

 

“This brat has already wasted this much of my time... For what?”

 

The silence Akechi had unintentionally created hadn't even been able to penetrate his awareness. By the time he noticed, it was already too late; Shido had lost his patience with him. His chair was pushed back and he stood. It took only a couple strides for Shido to stand toe-to-toe with him. One of his large hands wrapped around Akechi's upper arm and he was abruptly dragged to the desk, pushed against the corner, made to sit on the edge as previously instructed.

“You wanted to talk, so you're going to talk. You're going to make that wasted time worth something,” Shido said, his voice carrying the hint of a threat. As he loomed near, hands pinning him on either side, Akechi noticed that he could see himself reflected in the gleaming of Shido's eyes. “I want to know what's in your head,” he said.

It was a little terrifying, the way Shido was able to casually step into his space. For him, it was like there was no barrier between them at all. If Shido could reach into that space and touch him, then he could do whatever else he wanted to him. Even the Phantom Thieves' leader... Even Akira hadn't been able to do that.

It wasn't all bad, though. If Shido could touch him, then that was as good as confirmation of his own success.

He had to allow Shido that close if he wanted to put his hands around his neck.

“What makes you so interested in talking with an old man like me? Is it because you have no one else?” he asked. Whether or not it was intentional, he struck the nail on the head. “You know, you're at that age... But I suppose you'd even have trouble speaking to girls, wouldn't you?”

Akechi got the feeling he was being made fun of.

“Dating? I'm afraid I'm not in any position to do so. I'm practically an idol. There isn't enough of me to go around. I'd be pulled apart limb-by-limb by jealous fans if I tried to attach myself to one person.”

“Who says you have to be attached? You have power now. You can take what you want. Why not make a kid who will listen to you? Heaven knows you're too dysfunctional to ever settle down and live the life of a family man. You're past the proverbial point of no return. You can still suffer with the illusion of family if that suits you, though. I just wouldn't recommend it. Even for you, I think that would be a challenge.”

“What do you mean?”

“Having a family and pretending like you're normal,” Shido said. “You think you could do that?”

Akechi let his face show the way he honestly felt, grimacing. “That sounds like too much work.”

“Then don't bitch about having no one to talk to. You chose the path of isolation. You and I are...”

“Shido-san...?”

Ignoring the fact that he hadn't been complaining, something about the sudden change in Shido's tone felt weird. It made Akechi feel hot and cold all over. He didn't know what he had to say to make Shido continue, but a part of him wanted him to explain what that tone meant. He wanted to hear more of it. He loved and hated how itchy it made him feel.

“Those fans of yours would be furious if they found out that you were seeing someone, you say? Then, I wonder how everyone would feel if they found out about the sort of things you and I get up to.”

“I wouldn't even entertain the thought. Our business is strictly confidential. Top secret,” Akechi said, raising an index finger to his lips.

“I think you've mistaken which 'business' I'm referring to, Akechi-kun,” Shido said. He fit one of his knees between Akechi's parted legs and grabbed him by the chin. “I wonder if anyone would be willing to listen to the words that come out of your mouth if they knew about where that mouth has been.”

Shido was right.

If the public found out, Shido would slander him and completely throw him under the bus. He'd be humiliated publicly in ever imaginable forum. But if that happened, then it would be over for Shido as well. That arrogance of his wasn't foolproof. Shido could paint him however he wanted – desperate underling, unscrupulous attention whore, gold-digging fraud – but no matter what words he chose, the truth would inevitably come to light.

Akechi didn't care. He didn't care if all of his idiot fans found out about his true colors. He didn't care about their sympathy or their pity. He didn't want any of that.

But if they found out that the great Shido Masayoshi who they admired so dearly was actually fucking his _son_...

Then it'd be over for him.

And that would've been hysterical. 

“Ah, those eyes... They were there from the moment I met you. I wonder who made you this way...”

Who...?

What kind of face was he making that time, he wondered?

He could only vaguely make out his image in the reflection in the window behind Shido. The sky was turning to night, so he couldn't see more than his outline. Like the inside of him, everything else was dark and ambiguous.

“You're almost cute when you're at a loss for words. Doesn't it make you laugh, knowing that there are so many idiots who willingly gobble up the shit you feed them? If only they could see you the way I see you...” Shido moved his hand to Akechi's jaw and drew him nearer. “The thought of exposing you is a little exciting. But I'm a selfish man. I'd rather keep those pure eyes of yours to myself. I enjoy being the only one who knows the real Akechi-kun. You enjoy that too, don't you?”

Akechi wanted to hit him.

All of those things... Those were supposed to be his lines.

Only he knew the real Shido Masayoshi.

That man who had him cornered with that pure and honest smile of his...

Shido was vile and only he knew.

Him only.

“Flying back here all on your own... Precious.” Grinning mockingly, Shido released him. He stood back for a moment, and Akechi got the feeling that if he really wanted to, that could have been his opportunity to get up and leave. But Shido was mocking him. Because he knew.

Even if he left, he knew that he would return. He had to.

“Well, I... don't belong anywhere else...”

Having exiled himself from the rest of the world, the only place where he belonged was within the narrow space orbiting Shido.

“Bingo. You got it right this time.”

“I...” Akechi had to be careful, measuring how honest he was allowed to be. “...I agree. It's so hilarious, it's a little sad how stupid they are. To be honest, you make it look easy. You've captured the public on such an impressive scale, I feel like I could learn a thing or two from you. You're the real master here.”

“Flattery?”

“I mean it.” It was rather unnerving how easily all of that came out of his mouth. “I guess it'd be hopeless for me to try to deny that I'm a sadist, right? I enjoy our work together. I may not have had much to report on my progress with the Phantom Thieves, but I've just been enjoying myself so much, I couldn't contain it. I had to share that feeling with _someone_ , you know? It gets hard, having to hold it all in around them. There are times when I just want to laugh right in their faces. They're so gullible, it makes me wanna die.”

Shido nodded, stroking his chin. “And? What are you going to do with yourself when they're dead?”

Akechi happily swung his feet back and forth over the side of Shido's desk. “I'll continue to support you, of course – just as I have for these past two and a half years. I love it! Every order you give me makes my pulse race excitedly. If I have one wish, it's to be together with you by your side forever, Shido-san.”

Forever and ever, underground.

Shido laughed under his breath. “See? You're actually kind of endearing when you're honest with yourself.” He reached out and pinched Akechi's cheeks. The stay of his fingers wasn't brief. He pinched his cheeks and tugged them around until Akechi was wincing, but, even if it hurt, it was nothing. “You say you're a sadist...? You should see yourself. Are you sure you don't just love being told what to do?”

“That's...”

“Strip.”

Heart in his throat, Akechi's fingers flew to the buttons of his jacket. He felt lighter without it on, anyway. And that belt? Suffocating. He didn't need it.

His hands moved as if drawn by strings. He didn't know who was controlling them, whether it were Shido or his other self, but he didn't feel compelled to refuse in the slightest. It was automatic. He felt a suspicious lack of hesitation as each piece of clothing was discarded. It just made it easier for him to move. As he kept going, he wondered how much lighter he could become once he stripped himself of his human disguise as well.

Once his chest was bared, only his pants and gloves remaining, Shido backed away to watch.

Akechi felt faint.

He always felt the weight of that cold stare and the helpless desire to satisfy its expectations.

He wasn't the only one. He knew that. There were always others. Shido was the king of the jungle and he was just one of the bitches in his pride. Not much had changed from mother to son... But Akechi promised himself that he was going to be the one to put an end to it all. He was going to be the last. That was why he put himself there in that position.

Remembering his purpose made it so easy.

Feverish fingers tracing his waistline... Turning around, teasingly lifting his backside as he unfastened his pants, sending a glance over his shoulder to look at him, drawing his tongue over his upper lip...

The others? They came and went.

But he was always there in those eyes.

Even when he was laying with some faceless girl, Akechi wondered if Shido thought about him. He wanted to pollute his mind. He wanted that twisted mind to become twisted with thoughts as obsessive as his own.

It wasn't fake. Even if it were just for the minutes they spent together, he was surely there inside Shido, purely and sincerely. Shido valued him. It didn't matter how much. Even if he planned to discard him eventually, Akechi planned to be the one to lovingly shoot him in the back first, so it was all fair.

“Leave the gloves,” Shido said. “Without the detective getup, they make you look like the killer you are.”

The truth was intoxicating. Akechi had to swallow or he would've started drooling. He was already hard.

Doing as he was told, Akechi pushed his pants the rest of the way down his legs and left the gloves. He ran his leather-clad fingers down his sides, over his backside, down his thin legs, squeezing the meat anxiously. He wanted to be devoured.

With an approving nod, Shido stepped toward him and laid a hand on his hip. It was just a small touch, but the feeling of his large palm was almost enough to make Akechi lose his balance. He put both hands on the desk and leaned forward, lifting his hips higher, eagerly presenting himself. It didn't matter how rough Shido chose to be with him. He was already ready for him. Their secret rendezvous were an important component of his manipulation, so the thought was always on his mind.

When TV hosts asked him for his thoughts on Shido, he always had to choose his words carefully, terrified of what sort of filthy things he would've accidentally let slip if caught in the middle of one of his depraved fantasies.

As Shido's hand traveled between his thighs, Akechi's knees shook. His fingers crept close to his entrance and two pushed in at once, breaching him with no effort. The ease almost made Akechi feel embarrassed. He could hear Shido laughing.

“Ah, this is one of the things I adore about you,” Shido purred, igniting heat in the pit of Akechi's stomach. “Preparing yourself without prompting... It's almost like you were hoping for this to happen. If you want me to fuck you that badly, you could just say 'please'. I think I'd like that. I like making you beg for the things you want. When you go out of your way like this, I can't help but feel like I'm just playing into your hands, but I do enjoy your eagerness to please.”

Akechi giggled breathlessly, looking back at Shido.

Shido always took what he wanted. It didn't matter where or when. If he wanted, he'd bend him over the nearest surface and have his way with him. Akechi just figured that it made things easier if he was always prepared for a surprise.

Whether at school, at the TV station, the courthouse – if he expected to meet with Shido, he'd steal away somewhere private to get himself ready beforehand. It made their meetings all the more thrilling when he was expecting the unexpected. He frequently had to keep himself from getting too carried away. He knew how fucked up that made him, but he would've rather been that way than any other way.

Those hands he once hated, he...

“What do you say?” Shido said, holding Akechi's hip with his other hand to keep him from moving back against the fingers inside him.

He really wanted to feel them.

His father's hands.

“Please... Shido-san. Thank you, Shido-san.”

Shido hummed warmly, appreciatively. “Atta boy,” he praised. Smoothing his hand over Akechi's backside, he grasped him and spread him, plunging the fingers of his other hand into him deeply. That wasn't what Akechi had begged for, but it was almost better, in a way. The viscerally personal touch of his fingers wasn't necessary, so Akechi felt blessed to receive them.

He and Akira really were on different wavelengths...

While he was embracing that pathetic pretty boy, did he have even the slightest inkling of what he was doing elsewhere?

He hated their eyes, but he couldn't blame them for the looks of disgust they gave him whenever they thought he wasn't looking. Sometimes it seeped into their regular interactions without them even seeming to notice. They looked at him like impure trash.

But Shido liked him just as he was. It was easier to be Shido's Akechi than whoever the rest of the world expected him to be. Certainly easier than who Akira thought he should be...

“You know, you're old enough to be my kid,” Shido said. Akechi's blood suddenly ran cold. “You're so strange. Is that what you get off on?”

“N-No, it's... You're a powerful man. I go for that.”

For a terrible second, Akechi thought...

It just sounded like Shido knew something he shouldn't have known.

Shido made a skeptical sound and removed his fingers. “Really? I thought it was the age difference. In that regard, I'm personally no different from my fellow colleagues. They try to act like connoisseurs with their own special tastes, but the truth is that we politicians really are all the same. We know the appreciation of a smooth, young body.”

Akechi giggled and wiggled his hips playfully. “Quite the pervert, aren't you? Just a bunch of hopeless pedophiles.”

Shido stared, looking unamused. 

“What, you're allowed to accuse me of being a deviant but I can't acknowledge what you said? Sheesh. Moody,” Akechi scoffed.

Grinning cruelly, Shido traced his fingers up Akechi's back. “I get it now. I know what your problem is. You lack discipline. Nobody ever told you what to fucking do. That's why you're so hungry to do whatever I tell you.”

“Uh... I-I mean...”

Akechi didn't know how to respond to that. As soon as he opened his mouth, he cursed himself for stammering and giving away the correctness of Shido's assessment. In truth, Akechi was very aware of why he ended up in the position he was in. It was his own fault. But it was also the world that he was born in. And it was the absence of the person who was supposed to help him navigate it.

It was Shido.

“How about some roleplay?” Shido's fingers crept higher, up his spine, over his shoulders. They threaded through his hair gently and made Akechi shiver. He leaned close – close enough for Akechi to smell the stale smoke on his breath. “Call me daddy.”

Akechi's vision temporarily turned white.

“I... I really can't do that,” he gasped, shrinking away from him.

“What? What are you talking about? _Can't?_ Since when do you say things like that? Where's my can-do Akechi-kun?” The fingers in Akechi's hair tightened into a fist and tugged, roughly pulling his head back. “You're an excellent actor, so come on. Put those skills to use. Say it however you want. Spit it at me if you want. Treat me like I'm your real old man. That's the point of roleplay. You're _pretending._ ”

“P-Pretending... A-Ah...”

He didn't know if he could do that. There was no pretending.

He was afraid to hear his own voice. Familiar rage welled up within him, and he turned his head away, trying to hide his ugly expression. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to expose himself like that.

“Well?” Shido gave his hair another tug, wrenching his head back to see his face.

Because Shido was already surely able to see the look on his face – a combination of burning anger and anguish – Akechi let it remain as he weakly tried to speak.

“D... Da... ddy...?”

He wanted to laugh. That name felt so unnatural.

Shido only sighed. “Really? That was terrible. I told you to treat me like your own father.”

But that was the problem. Realistically, Shido _was_ his father, but he'd never been a father to him, nor had Akechi ever experienced what it was like to have a father. He had no idea how he was supposed to accomplish what Shido was asking of him.

“Shido-san.”

“Huh?”

Akechi thought that was funny. It was unfortunate that the irony was lost on him.

Taking his eyes away from Shido, Akechi asked offhandedly, “Do you think my real father would fuck me...?”

Shido responded immediately. “Weird question, but yes.”

“Yes?!”

“How many times do I have to repeat this? This is roleplay. If I'm supposed to be your father, then the answer obviously has to be yes.” He loosened his hand and let Akechi fall on the desk. “Come on. How much more talking do I have to do to get you into this? I'm getting bored here.”

“O-Oh. Sorry. You make a fair point,” Akechi said, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He liked it when Shido got conversational with him. It meant he was in a good mood. “Um... Hey, if I'm going to pretend you're my father, then you can't keep calling me 'Akechi-kun'. Could-... Could you do me a favor and call me by my first name?”

“Do you a favor...?”

“Just do it!” Akechi blurted, face heating up. His real father always referred to him in such an impersonal manner, so he just wanted to know what it would sound like if he treated him like his son for once. It was just curiosity.

Shido sighed again but seemed willing to relent to his request. “Alright. If that's what it'll take to get you to listen, Goro...”

Akechi slapped the desk and slammed his head down.

“The hell kind of reaction was that?” Shido asked, sounding bewildered.

“Good!” he replied quickly, picking up his bruised head, smiling from ear to ear. “That sounds unnatural coming from you, too, but I'll take it.” He breathed out unsteadily, heart pounding wildly in his chest. “Treat me however you want, Shido-san! Just keep calling me by my name and I'll do whatever you want.”

“You already forgot?”

Oh.

No, it was just a Freudian slip. It was a good thing Shido had no idea what it meant.

Unfortunately, Shido took that as stubbornness and his mood changed instantly. He didn't look happy at all. He was fun to play around with, but it was always hard for Akechi to judge how far he could push him before he'd start testing his nerves. Although he doubted that Shido would do him any serious harm, he knew that he was going to be in for one hell of a punishment. He recognized the crazed look in his eyes.

Akechi was excited.

He loved frustrating him. He loved it when Shido acted kind, but he loved it most when Shido treated him cruelly. That was the real Shido-san. He probably had no idea that he was still doing exactly as he wanted.

Even as Shido unbuckled his belt. Even as he pulled his arms behind his back and fastened the belt tightly around them. Even as he took his cock in his hand and readied himself.

Akechi waited for it with clenched teeth, but nothing he did was ever enough to brace him for the sheer size of him. His breath was forced from his lungs immediately upon the first thrust. The preparation he gave himself wasn't enough, but it was better than nothing.

He knew how he got there, but on that first thrust, he always found himself wondering _how?_ Just how exactly? He crossed a line, but when? Where the hell was it? At what point did his sorrow transform him into such an immoral creature?

And then he'd smile.

“A-Ah, Shido-san...”

Without his arms to hold him up, all he could do was search for a more comfortable way to rest his shoulders on the desk. The ache was terrible, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Shido's raw, thick cock violating his insides. The difference in their size was incredible. The strength in the hands holding his hips made Akechi feel like he weighed nothing at all. He wished that he could feel Shido's chest against his back – that was a personal favorite – but Shido was the one in control and it felt impossible to ask for something so specific.

“That's still not right,” Shido admonished. He delivered a thrust so deep, so hard, it made Akechi howl. “Say it right this time, Goro-chan.”

_Goro-chan?_

“Would you really call me that?” Akechi asked. “If you were my father, that is...”

“Does it matter? You liked it, didn't you? This one seemed to, at least.” He moved one of his hands from Akechi's hip to his lower belly, teasingly rubbing the tender skin there before circling his fingers around his stiff cock.

“To be honest, if I were your son, I'd probably still call you 'Shido-san'...”

“No you wouldn't. I wouldn't allow that kind of disrespect.”

“Then...” Akechi tried to imagine a scenario in which things were different. Even if Shido had still been the same man, if he and his mother had been able to be with him... It was possible that things wouldn't have been so different, but it would have been different enough. He might've felt indifferently about Shido. He might not have felt such overwhelming anger.

But then he would've been boring.

“Father...?”

No.

That didn't feel right either. It might've sounded right for a man like Shido, but it wasn't who Akechi wanted him to be.

 

“Pa... Papa...?”

 

That.

 

“Sounds kind of strange coming from you, but at least now you sound serious,” Shido said. His laugh made Akechi wince.

That was it. That was what he was afraid of letting happen. He didn't want it to be serious. He didn't want to go and let him see his real feelings like that. He didn't want Shido to look at him. He didn't want to say it again, but he knew that Shido was going to make him, and he knew that he wouldn't have even been able to stop it from coming out.

“P-Papa...”

“That's it. That's what a good boy sounds like.” Shido stroked his cock slowly and Akechi couldn't help but moan, his breath stuttering as his body instinctively tightened around the cock inside of him. “If you keep being such a good, obedient boy, I'll untie your arms. That would make you happy, wouldn't it, Goro-chan?”

Akechi didn't want to beg. Not like that.

His lips quivered.

“Go on. Say it. Who do you want?”

Akechi squeezed his eyes shut and gasped when he blinked away tears. “Papa...”

Shido rewarded him with another punishing thrust of his hips. The strength of his thrust pushed Akechi forward, pushing his soft thighs into the sharp edge of the desk. He cried out, but he knew that no one was going to hear him, and even if anyone did, he knew that they wouldn't interrupt. He was glad. Knowing that no one cared enough to help him, he was able to make as much noise as he wanted. Shido seemed to enjoy it when he was loud. Keeping his mouth shut nearly got him strangled, once. That was pretty exciting.

Knowing all the things Shido liked and disliked, Akechi was able to tailor their encounters to his own liking.

He knew that he could occasionally ask for the things he wanted, but the things he wanted most were all things that couldn't be granted.

“P-Papa...” Despite himself, a tear escaped and rolled down the side of his face. He sniffled pitifully and tried to turn his head to wipe it away on his shoulder, but he wasn't able to remove it before Shido noticed.

Shido moved both hands to Akechi's sides, under his arms, and pulled him back against him. Butterflies danced in Akechi's stomach.

“I think I underestimated you, Goro-chan. You're already quite good as you are. You're being so sweet and making such cute faces, I can't help but feel sorry for you. I'm already thinking about untying you.” His hands moved to Akechi's chest and played with his nipples. The contact made him tighten up again and made his cock twitch in an embarrassingly eager way. Feeling Shido's hands on his chest like that, their bodies pressed together, it was almost like an embrace. “You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

Akechi nodded, but he couldn't remember what Shido was even talking about. All he could think about was how nice it felt to be that close. It was like melting into himself.

It disappeared too soon. Shido backed away, pulling out of him, and began unfastening the belt from around his arms. It hadn't been on for that long, but it left Akechi's arms feeling tired and numb.

He was being too nice. That meant he wanted something.

Even so, Akechi found it hard to shake himself from the illusion. When he looked up at Shido, his heart still sped up hopefully.

“Papa...” His voice came out sounding so affectionate.

Shido backed away and sat down in his chair. When Akechi turned around, saw Shido beckoning him with a curl of his fingers, there was no question in his mind of what he wanted him to do. He freed his arms so he could hold him.

What an incredibly foolish amount of trust...

Grinning inwardly, Akechi came forward and gingerly placed his knees on either side of Shido, fitting himself onto his lap. He put his hands on the top of his chair and lined himself up, ready to sink down onto his cock, but he misjudged the distance between them and ended up plopping down onto his thighs, his cock sliding against Shido's. It was so embarrassing, it made him want to scream, especially when it put the size of their members into contrast. The fact that it made him feel stupidly aroused to see the difference only made things worse.

“What are you doing?”

Akechi looked away, face hot. “...I missed.”

Shido gave him a pitying look, then lifted him up by his waist. “Grab my shoulders.”

“O-Okay...”

Weirdly courteous of him, Akechi thought. He couldn't complain.

He placed his gloved hands on Shido's shoulders and shuddered. His fingers would've looked perfect around his neck...

“There...” Shido aligned the head of his cock with Akechi's entrance and pressed on his hips to sink the tip inside. “Alright. Now it's your turn.”

“Huh...?” Akechi sniffled and blinked, dragging a palm over his eyes to clear them.

“Do what you want.”

It took a moment for Akechi to realize that he was being serious. He was going to let him do what he wanted. It wasn't his first time in that position, but he was used to feeling Shido's hands roughly grabbing his hips, controlling his movements, using him like a fuck doll. Anything was fine as long as he was the one occupying Shido's time and attention, but... For Shido to allow him to do as _he_ pleased for once...

Akechi nodded dumbly, feeling dazed and weird, like his soul was escaping from his body.

He reached behind himself and held the base of Shido's cock to steady him, then slowly lowered himself into his lap, feeling inch by thick inch of his cock penetrating him. In that position, he felt even tighter than when he was bent over or laying on his back. He felt stuffed full, and the thought that it was his _father's cock_ he was stuffing himself with was just too much.

A laugh slipped past his lips.

“Enjoying yourself, aren't you?” Shido asked. He moved a hand to Akechi's chin and tipped his head down to have a look into his eyes.

Akechi nodded and nodded. “Yes, papa.”

“Hm... I like how that sounds.”

His hand moved to the back of Akechi's neck and he pulled him in. Question marks arose in Akechi's mind before he felt Shido's lips touch the skin of his throat. More question marks appeared as Shido continued to touch him with his lips – not biting, just...

Kissing?

Shido was...

That man he detested so much... His...

That Shido was kissing him.

 

“P-Papa...”

 

Things didn't have to be that way...

If his dearly despised Papa would just...

 

“You want to move, don't you?” Shido asked, glancing up at him over his glasses.

 

He did. He wanted to, but. If they were just pretending, then Akechi wanted to indulge in that pretend moment for as long as he was allowed. He wanted to wrap his arms around Shido's shoulders, to be close to him, to meld with him as if to return to the body he came from. There was so much more he wanted, but he knew that if he let himself indulge too deeply, he'd never be able to come back up. He was already just barely keeping his head above the surface.

“Help.”

Shido blinked at him, confused.

“Help me... Papa...”

Shido's expression softened into a pleasant look that was hard to trust. “I thought I was going to have to take a strong hand with you, but look at what a little positive reinforcement is capable of. It's remarkable.” He returned his hands to Akechi's waist to stabilize him and thrust up into him. As long as he stayed where Shido wanted, Akechi barely had to move, but he couldn't help himself. Feeling the sweet sensation of Shido stretching him open, his body felt compelled to move on its own, haphazardly trying to match his rhythm.

Akechi's breath quickly became ragged. He was glad he was wearing his gloves, otherwise Shido would have felt the bite of his nails upon his shoulders.

“I thought for sure that you'd want to do this yourself...” Shido slipped one of his hands around Akechi's cock and fondled him loosely while drawing his tongue over the points of his teeth. “But I should've known. You always find new ways to surprise me. You're never as easy to predict as I assume.”

“G-Good.” If he couldn't find ways to surprise him, then he was no use at all. He had to stay quick and clever if he hoped to seize the upper-hand. He had to take Shido by surprise. “I have more tricks up my sleeve.”

“Mysterious. I like it.”

Papa was going to be so proud of him when he killed him.

Akechi tilted his head back with a pleased breath. Eyes focused on the darkened reflection in the window, he admired the soft rocking of Shido's chair. He could still only see his own outline, but he imagined the satisfied grin he wore on his face lighting up the dark hole in his head.

“Papa... Papa...”

He hated Shido for getting him started. Akechi never realized how badly he wanted to say that name. It made him feel honest, like a new person.

Holding his arms tightly around Shido's shoulders, he leaned a little closer, reveling in the feeling of Shido's breath against his heated skin. Shido continued to pound into him, heedless of the thoughts in Akechi's head.

That scenario he created... If only he knew.

Akechi wanted to take Shido's face in his hands and kiss him on the mouth and sincerely thank him for giving him a taste of what it meant to be his son.

As he neared the brink of combustion, ignited by thoughts like those, Akechi moved frantically against Shido, rubbing his cock into his large palm. He tried to hold back, wishing it could last forever, but his desperation was too much to contend with. He pressed his face to Shido's shoulder and shouted that name over and over until a part of him became worried that Shido would tell him to shut up.

As the spasms settled, he relaxed his body and kept his face hidden against Shido's neck, letting himself pretend for a little longer. Something in his chest ached. It might've been from all the shouting. He suppressed it and tried to breathe evenly as Shido fucked him.

It felt like it was taking a while...

“Papa, is there anything else you need-”

Eyes flashing with a wild light, Shido grabbed him by the throat to silence him and came inside of him. He used his other hand to firmly hold Akechi in his lap, but Akechi had no intention of escaping him. He loved the warm feeling pooling in his stomach. It made his eyes roll back blissfully.

 

Just like that, it was over.

 

He could see it in Shido's eyes. The illusion was gone. The daydream was ended.

 

Shido lifted him off of him and pushed him aside, leaving him in his leather chair as he got up and set about fixing himself.

He wasn't telling him to leave... That was unusual.

“Papa...”

Shido picked up Akechi's discarded jacket from the floor and returned to drape it over him.

“Roleplay's over, kid.”

Back to looking composed as if nothing had transpired, Shido sat on the edge of his desk and patted down his suit, looking for his pack of cigarettes.

“Left side this time,” Akechi said. He felt them chafing his ribs when he was bouncing in Shido's lap.

“Ah.” They were exactly where he said. As Shido shook one from the pack, he paused, looking like he had something else he wanted to say.

“No problem,” Akechi said.

Shido laughed quietly to himself as he lit up, his gaze distant and contemplative as he stared out at the city lights.

 

That wasn't his usual expression.

 

That wasn't the usual Shido...

 

Akechi had the terrible feeling that he understood the meaning of that look...

 

It was inside of him, too.


End file.
